Sorry I am late
by Mighty-Stick
Summary: so this is my first fic.. ever .. Dick screw up, but it get's bruce and jason to talk


"This has got to be fucking important," Jason swore in his mind. He had been standing in the cold waiting for Dick for hours now. He was late.  
The snow flakes had started dangling down from the sky above, slowly like they were dancing. It would have looked pretty if it wasn't for the gray polluted sky behind, with smoke from a big nature killing factory all in the air.  
Jay was getting more and more irritated and lighted a smoke to calm his nerves. It was a bad habit he knew, but he couldn't imagine life without them. Seeing his smoke go up into the air as he blew out, mixing with the gray above, he realized that he probably wasn't good for the earth either. But before he could fix that he had to fix the greater treats to the world. So by doing that maybe he was fucking great for it after all. He should be doing that instead of waiting for shitty pretty boy to come over in his tight pants. He had been there at the decided time and now he had waited enough.

He took a deep breath of the smoke and started to walk away when he heard a car stop close by and out came a man.  
He went around the corner of the alley they had agreed to meet and heard a familiar voice from the other end.

"Sorry, Richard, I am late. Got into work ag…" the man stopped when he noticed nobody was there. Jason stamped out the cigarette and was thinking how he would end Dick's life for this.

Before him was none other than Bruce, not Batman, Bruce fucking Wayne. And to take from his words, Nightwing had set them up to meet. If it wasn't so he would have been here too.

What was goldy boy playing at? He wanted to play family fixer now? Yeah, not going to happen. If that was what he thought was going to happen then how about the complete opposite.  
Jason walked up to Bruce. Just simply walked up to.  
He was thinking about kicking his ass, but going up against Bruce like that was just stupid. He wasn't going to do that. He had a better plan.

Bruce had noticed Jason's position early on, but he didn't seem like a treat so he decided to let it be. If Jason didn't make contact.  
But it seemed like he was in fact seeking his attention.

"Bruce Wayne. Long time no see…" It seemed like Jason was going to play on the facade. Something he wasn't against. You never knew when people would show up. And him talking like Batman wouldn't look good.

"Indeed it has been." He noticed a glimpse in Jason's eyes. "How have you been?"

"Great..Just.. Great. And you? Lots of exciting life I guess?" Jason responded.  
What was his plan? Then it hit Bruce. Better get off the streets. Even if Jason didn't plan anything. He couldn't risk it.

"Get in to the car, I was just about to get some dinner. How about you join me? We could catch up over some food," with that he got back into the limousine and waited for Jay to follow. After a while he did and they got away from the alley.

Moments later a young man comes running to the empty alley. Stopping to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Then he looks around, swear and picks up his phone.

This wasn't in Jason's plan, and he didn't like sitting in the car at all.  
The street had felt better. And yet for some reason he had agreed to go away from there. "I hope you like home made food. My cook is just as good as any restaurants," he said keeping his Bruce Wayne voice.  
"Oh cut the crap Bruce I know how Alfred cooks… I know he is good. We left the streets now stop the act," he sounded more irritated than he was. Which was a good thing.

"What do you want Jay?" Not so surprising question. But Jay didn't really have an answer to it. "Your bloody knife in jokers throat? " He saw something that looked like irritation in Bruce eyes. Now we are getting somewhere.

Bruce didn't comment on it though, cause his phone rang. "Yeah. Oh, it is fine. Yes he is with me. Yes. Yes. See you then." Jason knew he wouldn't get to know about the caller. And he didn't care, he was more occupied with what the fuck he was going to do next.  
Screwing with Bruce didn't seem as fun anymore. Now he mostly just wanted to get away and on with his life. The car stopped, but Bruce didn't get out. But the driver did. " Jason we need to talk."

"Talk Bruce? Really? It is far too late for that."

" I know people that can help you"

"Help? I don't need help."

" I only wanted you good."

"You helped me become better at being something, you tried to stop! Now you just want me to quit because maybe I am better at fighting crime then you!"

"That is not what this is about."

"tThen what is it about?" Jason could hear himself screaming now. "You, trying to save me? I never wanted that from you."

"What do you want from me then?" Bruce was keeping his calm. This was a fact that made Jason's skin burn with rage "You never get it do you? You never got it back then either." Jason couldn't stop himself now. He was on fire, his head was burning as he got closer to Bruce. " I thought I was special for you. I thought you would avenge me if I died. As I would for you. I hoped you'd see me as I do you!" He closed his eyes and let the burning consume him, as he pressed his lips hard against Bruce's. They were a bit dry, but big and warm, and only made him hotter.

" Jason.." Jay didn't care for what Bruce was about to say. He silenced him with another kiss. Taking the opportunity to stick in his tongue in his mouth. Exploring every inch of the batmans mouth, making a little moan when he felt Bruce responded. As all things had an end, he had do breathe, ending the kiss, and starting to wet Bruce's lips with his saliva. He licked them slow and teasingly. He could feel Bruce come back to his senses. And moved his position in the limo and changed from sitting next to, to straddling Bruce. He had already gotten too far to stop now. He kissed Bruce long again, pressing his body hard against the older mans. Rubbing the front of his tight pants next to Bruce's. Something he thought was appreciated. Since Bruce put his big hands on Jason's back pulling him even closer. Jason's heat craved for more. He needed more of Bruce and he needed it now!

He started kissing Bruce's chin down to his neck, while unbuttoning his shirt. When he was done he kissed the newly shown skin in front of him. Moving the tie to the right to get better access to his whole chest. Exploring it with his hands feeling his perfect upper body muscles tighten and then relax at his touch. How many times had he not fantasized about Bruce doing it to him. He remembered how he used to jerk off at the thought of the Batman exploring his body and enjoying every inch of it, like he was enjoying Bruce now. It had been his childhood fantasy, usually then they were in costume to. Bruce would just easily after some work they done, get Jay out of those small green shorts , com'on he knew those were in the costume for Bruce's pleasure, and just take him on the bat mobile. But this was fine to. They were inside a car and not after work or in costume. But it was still Bruce... Still the Batman, and he seemed unusually erotic.

Jason continued to kiss his way down the older man's chest. All the way down to the belt. He started unbuttoning it when Bruce stopped him. 'Oh crap'" booby trap" was to Jason's surprise, all he said and unbuttoned his pants himself, pulling them down a little. Jason continue pulling them down alongside Bruce's boxers till they had gotten down to his knees. Revealing the batmans already hard member. He had seen it before, he had peeked at Bruce in the shower. Though seeing it up close like this made it seem even bigger. He took it in one hand and licked the top of it. He had given blow jobs before but this was different, and the low groan Bruce let out as he took it in his mouth, almost made him come in that second. He started to move up and down on his length, unable to take it all in his mouth. He licked and blowed and Bruce's groaning got louder. Then he could feel a big hand grabbing his hair taking a hold of his head, and then Bruce started to move his hips, setting the pace a bit faster.  
And Jason didn't stop him. The thought of him actually blowing Bruce's hard cock in the back of a car was arousing. And he felt his pants were way to tight for him right now. He glanced at Bruce, who seemed to have lost his 'bat control', which filled Jason's heart with joy, and a smirk got onto his face.

When Bruce saw that, it seem like he saw it as a sign to move forward. Like Jay was a doll he threw him on his back at the floor of the limo. Some small stones from shoes dug there way into Jason's back, but he hardly felt them for the pain in his pants. But Bruce seemed to have noticed that and quickly got Jays pants all off. Setting Jays trusting member free. Then he put his weight upon him holding himself up from the floor, taking them both in the other hand. Stroking them hard and fast. Jason couldn't help himself but moan. After a wile Bruce stopped and started looking around in a compartment of the car. And took out a bottle of lube and some condoms. Jason couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The bat sure always was prepared. But he stopped chuckling when some cold Lube was rubbed around his back, and one thick finger slowly made itself in. Then Jay tilted his head back keeping a moan in. The finger moved around for a wile. And then he got out, and Jay found himself feeling empty and a bit sad. But it didn't last cause moments later Bruce pushed two fingers in, Then soon after tree. Moving around inside Jason, he couldn't hold it in any longer and he gasped. And moaned. And then again when he pulled out a second time. Then he could feel something else against him stroking in-between his cheeks.  
"Bruce," he moaned. As Bruce placed his member at Jay's entrance teasing him. He could feel a bit of lube running down hitting the carpet below. And he grabbed hard at the seat next to him, as Bruce slowly entered him. It was no kindness or love in the way he did it, just pure passion. Just the way Jason liked it. He pulled Jason's hip closer, putting his whole length in, filling Jason up completely. Jason moaned loudly and nodded to Bruce to continue, as he felt he was breathing heavy. But so was Bruce, when he pulled up Jason's legs on his shoulder, lifting his hips a bit, making Jason's upper back dig in harder in the carpet below. And then he started moving. Slowly at first, but quickly fastened the speed. Grunting as he slammed himself hard into Jason. Sweat running from both the men, And Jason's cock moving with the rhythm freely. Then Bruce pulled at Jasons shirt making him sit up, and straddle him once more. Now it was Jason's time to move. And he started to shake his hips fast up and down. While Bruce held him in place. With both hands on his hips. And watching Jay work. As he had done many times when he was still working as robin. But this was far more erotic.

Seeing him burning up on him, sweating with a blush on his face. Pleasuring him. He dragged Jason's shirt of. Seeing more of his warm masculine flesh. He took a hold of Jason's member stroking it fast, until he could feel cum slowly dripping of his hand. He smirked, and let Jason lick his fingers clean from the cum, sucking the fingers carefully licking them till they were all clean. Then Bruce kissed him deep and long. And raised the speed and thrusted into him hard a couple of last times, as Jason dug his nails into Bruce's back.  
Then he came and pulled out. Taking the condom of there was a knock on the car window. Bruce easily dragged up his pants again closed the shirt and corrected his hair. Good as new, then he stepped out of the car. Leaving Jason panting on the limo floor behind with a used condom. "Master Bruce I just wanted to inform you that the dinner is ready." Jason could hear Alfred's voice from inside the car.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

"No we were just finished... I'll be there in a minute"

"Very well sir," then he lowered his voice, "I'll clean the car this afternoon."  
Alfred's face when Jason stepped out of the car was one of the funniest things he had ever seen, Jason thought, even if it only lasted a second. "I'll put out an extra plate."

"Make it two Alfred. Dick is coming too." Alfred nodded and went in as Jason snorted.

The ground had gotten whiter now because of all the snow white and pure next to the gray sky. He suddenly got an impulse to run off, back to kicking some ass. He smirked. Then with quick steps he did the opposite, he went inside the manor. Now he had to show Dick in an other way that his plan didn't work. And if he was coming to dinner that gave him a good opportunity for that. And something inside him was hoping- that maybe they got to do it in the batcave tonight...


End file.
